¿Who are you?
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Empieza como esas típicas historias: primero, las cartas en su casillero, constantes, demasiado para su gusto. Por sugerencia de Elizabeta, cedió a su curiosidad, esperando saber quien era su "admirador"...Pero, nunca se imagino que él fuera eso, que ese chico no estuviera vivo /doceavo fic del reto de Sayonara Distance.


Este nuevo drabble es para "El reto de Sayonara Distance, un fic por cada mes". Este trata de que a cada mes, escribiré un one-shoot o drabble, de alguna de las parejas que ella me dejo.

 **Hace unos días fue el cumpleaños de una persona especial, y a es a ella a quien se lo dedico ¡Felicidades!**

 **Friendship:** Austria y Canadá.

 **Leve insinuación:** PruHun.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **-Ennegrecidas y comillas:** pensamientos.

-Palabras entre los guiones: diálogos.

-Sin guiones: narración.

-Subrayado: **(ennegrecido)** título, lugar, tiempo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el anime "Hetalia Axis Powers" son de Himaruya "El oscuro" Hidekaz.

¡A leer se ha dicho!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo, viendo si había alguna cara asomándose, quizá dándole una pista sobre quien se trataba. Pero no.

Quien fuera era muy discreto y astuto.

Paso una mano con suma elegancia por su cabello castaño oscuro, acomodando sus lentes de marca negra. Cerró el casillero sin que sonara estrepitosamente, no quería dañar a su preciado oído. Caminó hacia su siguiente clase: Matemáticas, materia en la que no entendía mucho, de no ser por Elizabeta, no tendría tan altas notas.

La hora pasó volando, pero, si bien se olvidó de las fórmulas que repasaron para la prueba de la siguiente semana, no podía dejar de carcomerle la pregunta que se ha hecho, hace treinta días aproximadamente.

"¿Quién es el escritor que, cada viernes, le dejaba un papel en su casillero?"

Pensaba que podía tratarse de un acosador. La idea le asustaba, más su rostro no expresaba eso, con actitud altiva y aristocrática, típica del austriaco, no hacía la idea de que aquello le ocurriera.

Fue en búsqueda de la joven que, bien podría darle una solución a dicha cuestión.

Elizabeta Hedérváry, de vivaces ojos verdes y castaño claro, si dijera que era una dama delicada desde el día que la conoció, que removía sentimientos en él que lo hacían estar e vela durante la noche, sería cliché, a la vez que mentira. Ella era de Hungría, pero se conocieron en Austria hace años; la primera vez que la vio, pensó que era un chico, el cual, lo molestaba y tiraba piedras. En ese entonces tenía a un mejor amigo, el cual lo protegía de éste y del que, ahora, es el novio de su joven amiga.

Peor gusto no pudo tener.

Hablando del diablo, el albino idiota conversaba/discutía con su amiga, como cada receso, almuerzo o salida-por ello había dejado de juntarse con ese par; apreciaba a Elizabeta, sin embargo a veces no medía su fuerza-siendo observado por el hermano menor de Gilbert-el narcisista novio de la húngara-, Ludwig.

Demasiado diferentes para ser hermanos, dado a la severidad y obediencia del muchacho menor. Sorprendente era saber que es el más pequeño de ambos, siendo que el chico de ojos rubíes actuaba como un niño hormonal e inepto. Ludwig era más caballero, tímido en cierto punto, firme con las reglas, exceptuando a Feliciano-una de sus pocas amistades-. Aun así, Gilbert fue quien disciplino al alemán, en conjunto a su familia, además de ser ambos ordenados en todo.

Regresando al presente, fue con Elizabeta preguntarle sobre lo que debería hacer para la próxima vez-si es que había-que recibiera una carta de su "admirador". Al tanto de la situación que lo aquejaba, ella soltó la siguiente respuesta:

−Respóndele, diciendo que quieres verlo−antes de cualquier queja, lo detuvo con una rápido ademán de su mano−Si te dice las cosas de frente, será más fácil. Eres bueno expresándote cuando no hay mucha gente.

−¿Y si es un psicópata?

−¿Para qué crees que te di el gas pimienta?

Bueno punto; la chica siempre había cuidado de él desde que se hicieron amigos, y no le diría aquello si no supiera que lo tenía cubierto.

Asintió, casi desganado, deseando que el próximo viernes llegara pronto para tener esa conversación cara a cara, para, por fin, deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de miedo de ser observado, y ¿Por qué no? Su curiosidad humana.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Releyó la carta, esperando recibir una respuesta luego de volver de adorada clase de Música, y que, aceptara la condición escrita en ella.

Aunque se haya lucido- otra vez- y que el maestro lo haya felicitado-otra vez-su mente seguía nerviosa, ansioso de volver a su casillero, para leer la pronta respuesta del desconocido/a. Fue el primero en salir, buscando el pasillo donde, desde lejos, divisó un sobre blanco. Sus hombros cayeron, y su rostro mostró decepción. Se reprochó, creyendo que el "admirador" se asustó al recibir una carta en respuesta.

Cuando abrió el sobre, volvió a leer su letra pulcra y ordenada, deteniéndose al ver una escritura diferente a la suya.

" _Si quieres un encuentro, veme en el auditorio hoy mismo, cuando la escuela este vacía._

 _No vengas con nadie"._

Sin firma, demasiado sospechoso…

…el gas pimienta que Elizabeta le dio ya no parecía una exageración.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Las ocho de la noche, y no había ningún alma en ese lugar…excepto Roderich, quien, suspiraba impaciente.

No era común de su persona, ¡quien no tenía paciencia era ese idiota ególatra, no él! Parece que las manías se pegaban, en especial si eran malas. Alejarse de Gilbert sería un gran alivio.

Suspiró por doceava (¿era la doceava? Ya ni lo recordaba). Resignado, decidió que le habían tomado el pelo con esas cartas, tal vez haya sido el trio de lunáticos inmorales, pero, le hicieron perder su tiempo. Se levantó del asiento del auditorio, buscando su teléfono para llamar a Ludwig y que viniera a buscarlo.

−¡Espera!−antes de siquiera buscar el contacto del germano, una voz, suave, casi inaudible, lo llamó. Buscó con la mirada, pero no dio con nadie. Negó con la cabeza, ya imaginaba cosas−Por favor, no te vayas.

Ok. Eso ya lo asustaba. Solo para prevenir, tomó el gas por si era una broma, y rociar en la cara del tonto que haya querido engañarlo.

−No sé quién seas, pero, tomarte tantas molestias para hacerme una mala pasada, es de tontos cavernícolas ¿No lo crees Gilbert?

−N-No soy Gilbert−demasiado suave para ser la voz de ese inepto.

−¿Francis?

−N-Ni idea−puede que se esté riendo, o no…más bien no, muy tímida, y ese francés no sabe disimular su picaresco tono ni con mil lecciones.

−¿Anto…?−se detuvo, no podía ser el español. Muy estúpido, pero era el menos "malvado" del trio−¿Dónde estás?

Entonces, apareció la figura de un chico de un rubio sedoso con un rulo hacia abajo, ojos violetas tras los lentes, usando el uniforme escolar, pero más…antiguo. Tal vez no era muy adinerado.

−¿Quién eres?−pregunto.

−Y-Yo…no sé.

Enarco una ceja, mostrando confusión. Se acercó al chico y al tratar de rozarlo con la mano…esta la atravesó.

−¿Pero qué…?−retrocedió espantado.

Instintivamente, sacó con torpeza el gas pimienta, rociándolo en la cara del raro muchacho.

Le entró el pánico al descubrir que el chico no se inmutaba; éste parpadeaba confundido.

−¿Estas bien?

Al terminar de formular esa frase, el austriaco se había desmayado.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Primera parte sobre el problema en el que se metió Rode, pobrecito.

Espero les haya gustado aunque fuera algo cortito, deseo ver sus reviews para ver sus teorías sobre la identidad del misterioso chico que se ha presentado ante nuestro Austria, como un "admirador".

 **Sayonara! Goodbye! Tschuws!**


End file.
